What Goes Around Comes Around
by Lady Knight Katie of Masbolle
Summary: What happens when Raoul returns the favor Kel did for him and Buri? When Dom finds himself ordered to attend a holiday party, how will he keep the matchmaking mothers away?
1. Chapter 1

Domitan of Masbolle, ran his hand through his dark hair, making it stand at odd angles. A habit he picked up from his cousin, no doubt. He was staring at the parchment in his hands. Dread settling in his gut like a stone. The script on the missive before him was his mother's. A demand that he make an appearance to the holiday ball to be held at his parent's town home in three days time.

Dom stifled a groan. The unspoken threat of being followed by every eligible woman in attendance was giving him a headache. The speech he knew his mother planned to give him at the end of the evening turned his developing headache into a migraine. He'd heard his mother give her monologue enough times to have it memorized.

'Domitan, dear, when are you going to settle down? Have you found a nice girl yet? You aren't getting any younger. You'll find yourself alone one day if you continue this way.'

Dom clenched his jaws together at the thought of having this discussion with his mother _yet again._ It wasn't that he disliked talking, flirting, and dancing with pretty women. His reputation as a flirt proceeded him and was well earned to boot. No. Dom was just tired of trying to explain to his family that he doesn't want to settle down yet. Men in the King's Own weren't allowed to marry and he wasn't ready to leave the Own yet. He enjoyed making a difference in people's lives.

Not to mention that Dom felt as if he hadn't met the woman he was meant to marry yet. The women of the court were beautiful but he found them lacking in qualities he hadn't realized he was looking for. Kindness. Compassion. Passion. He wanted someone who could understand him and his work. Someone to be his equal. He smiled remembering a conversation he had had with Kel years before.

'Why didn't they mention hammering and digging and sawing, when they talk about war. They never talk about mud in your teeth,' she had said to him.

'If they did, who would be crazy enough to fight? Pretty girls look oddly at a fellow if he talks about the mud in his teeth, instead of the enemies he killed so THEY might sleep safe,' had been his reply.

Dom decided then that when he was ready to leave the Own, he wanted someone who he could talk about mud in his teeth with. He swept his hand through his hair again before he raised a fist to knock on the door in front of him.

"Come in," called a muffled voice. Dom opened the door to see his commander sitting behind his desk, sorting through paperwork. Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak looked up and smiled when he caught sight of Dom in the doorway. "Dom, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, sir," Dom started as he moved to sit in the chair before the desk Raoul had gestured to. "I just received orders from my mother to present myself at the Masbolle town home for a holiday ball." Dom waved the letter he held in his hand.

Raoul winced; his dislike of social gatherings was well known.

Dom chuckled. "My sentiments exactly, sir. I was just leaving the address in case we get a call and you need to reach me. Unless you happen to know of some errand that will take me out of Corus for the next three days?"

It was Raoul's turn to chuckle. "Sorry, Dom, no such luck." He paused then asked, "Why don't you want to go? As I recall, you used to enjoy yourself at parties." Raoul took the bit of parchment with Dom's parent's address on it and stashed it in case it was needed. "Thanks for this, by the way."

Dom scrubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He was embarrassed to admit that the Great Flirt, Domitan of Masbolle, was sick and tired of matchmaking mothers, his own included. But surely, if anyone understood his predicament, it was the man sitting in front of him.

"Well, sir, I did use to enjoy myself and there are times when I still do. It's just that lately my mother has decided that I'm going to end up old and alone if I don't find someone to marry soon. I keep telling her that I have time, that I'm not ready to settle down yet, but she doesn't agree. And every time I go to a ball now, I'm followed by every eligible woman and her mother." Dom slouched in his seat, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

Raoul sat with his hands steepled, listening to Dom intently, a thoughtful look on his face. When Dom's eyes met his again, he gave a kind smile. "I know exactly how you're feeling. I hate being the bearer of bad news, but it's only going to get worse before it gets better."

Dom sighed. "I know that, sir."

"Have you thought of taking someone with you?" Raoul asked, a sly smile creeping onto his face. This whole situation was especially familiar to him. All he could say was that it was nice to be on the other side of the discussion this time.

"I did, but there's no one I could take who wouldn't think of it as a date. I'm not courting anyone and I don't want to give someone the wrong idea," Dom replied, running his hand through his hair once again.

Raoul was doing his best to keep the grin off his face. "Don't you have a friend you could explain the situation to and who would help you?" After a slight pause from Dom, Raoul suggested, "What about Kel? Surely she'd help you if you asked her?"

"Kel?" Dom managed to choke out. "What makes you think Kel would agree to help me? She hates these sorts of things about as much as you do, sir."

Raoul shrugged, an attempt at nonchalance. "Kel's a steady girl; she wouldn't get any ideas if you explained your situation. And what's more appropriate at Midwinter than helping a friend in need?"

Dom shook his head even as he started to stand. "I don't think she'll go for it."

"You won't know unless you ask. The worst thing she could say is no," Raoul remarked as he lifted another stack of papers and started to sort them.

"You're right. Thank you for the advice, sir." Dom replied as he bowed then made his way to the door.

"Oh and sergeant?" Raoul called just as Dom reached the door and was about to pull it open.

"Yes, sir?"

"Bribery wouldn't hurt your chances either. She's crazy for that Carthaki specialty chocolate," Raoul said with a face splitting grin.

Dom returned his grin. "Thanks again, sir," he said as he left Raoul's office.

* * *

Later that evening, as he lay in bed holding his wife, Raoul started to chuckle.

Buri turned her head to look up at him. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Remember how we finally stopped dancing around each other?" he asked her, kissing her on the nose.

"Of course," Buri said with a smile in her voice. "All it took was a Midwinter party you didn't want to attend, and a shrewd squire who was too observant for her own good."

Raoul tucked Buri's head under his chin. "Well, I think I just returned the favor today." His voice was a deep rumble in his chest.

Buri pushed away from him and propped herself on her elbows. "And how did you manage that, oh husband mine?" she asked.

He chuckled again. "I told you about my suspicions, yes?"

"You mean that you think she has feelings for that handsome sergeant in Third Company?"

Raoul scowled at her to cover a grin. "Don't go around calling other men handsome. I might get jealous."

Buri rolled her eyes, knowing he was teasing her. "Sorry, love. I won't inflict any more harm to your male ego. Now, continue please."

"Well, like I told you before, I've been watching those two interact for years now. I have a feeling that Kel likes him but is too afraid to broach the topic in case he doesn't feel the same way. I also have a feeling that Dom likes her back, he just doesn't realize it yet. So I've been on the look out for a way to give them a little push in the right direction."

"Sounds eerily familiar," Buri mused. She poked her husband in the chest. "But this doesn't tell me how you managed to return the favor for pushing us together."

Raoul chuckled again. "Dom came to see me today. His mother has requested his presence at a Midwinter party. He told me that his mother has been at him to settle down and that the matchmaking mothers are now out to get him. So I suggested to him what Kel suggested to me."

"You didn't!" Buri cackled. "And I suppose you somehow dropped Kel's name as a suggestion?"

"You bet I did," Raoul said proudly. "It's about time she realizes that what goes around comes around."

Buri chuckled and settled under Raoul's chin again. "To borrow Kel's words, you are a bad man, Raoul."


	2. Chapter 2

Just knock on the door, Dom ordered himself. Come on man, just raise your fist and knock on the door. It was the second time in less than twenty four hours that Dom stood staring at a wooden door. He clutched the small box of exotic sweets tighter in a palm that was growing steadily clammier. Now or never. He took a deep breath before raising a hand to knock.

There was a pause before he heard a chair scraping the floor and foot steps walking steadily towards the door. The next moment the door was opened and Dom found himself drowning in dreamer's hazel eyes. The woman before him treated him to one of her honest to goodness smiles; her white teeth flashing against her tanned face. "Dom, hello," she said. "It's wonderful to see you. I hope all is well. Is there something I can help you with?"

Dom's mouth was suddenly dry. He had to swallow a couple times in order to speak. "Hello Kel," he said and flashed a smile to her in return. "It's nice to see you, too. I was hoping to speak with you, if you weren't too busy."

"Of course, come in." Kel opened the door wider, inviting him into her combined study and sitting room. "I was just finishing some requisitions for Lord Raoul. I'd welcome the distraction." She closed the door behind him and gestured to the two arm chairs that sat before the hearth.

"Why is milord having you fill out requisition forms?" he asked as he moved to take the offered seat. He looked around the room with interest noting the subtle mix of Yamani and Tortallan decor. Kel seemed to live in a way that reflected her personality; subtle, relaxed, and modest.

He was appreciating a Yamani painting of a lake in dreamy colors that was propped on the mantel when Kel chuckled gently. His eyes moved to her as he waited to hear her explanation. "Lord Raoul likes to abuse my mathematics skills whenever he can. It's the reason why he made sure I got the closest suite of rooms to the Own's barracks'."

Dom chuckled. That sounded exactly like something Raoul would do.

"Tea?" she offered

"Sounds lovely, thank you." He watched as Kel walked to her shelf and took down two handle-less ceramic bowls. Dom found himself admiring the graceful way she moved as she measured the tea powder and water. He thought the way her glossy brown hair was pulled back into a messy looking bun at the base of her neck was rather becoming. She must be growing it out, he mused. She never used to let it get close to shoulder length when she rode with the Own as a squire. He had a sudden urge to kiss her slender neck, to see if her skin really was as soft as it looked.

Dom shifted uncomfortably in the chair, baffled. Since when do I have romantic thoughts of my friend, Kel? he demanded of himself. My _friend_ , Kel? He pushed the confused thoughts to the farthest reaches of his mind and was slightly surprised to see a bowl being presented to him with a slight bow. He pulled off a decent seated bow in return and took the bowl, relishing the heat that seeped into his hands.

Kel seated herself across from him. Dom inhaled the perfumed steam that bloomed from the bowl. When he tasted it, he was surprised at the slight bitter undertones of the tea. Must be green tea, he thought as he took another sip.

"Sorry." He looked up at Kel who must have been watching him for a reaction to the tea. Her face was carefully blank. "I should've specified what kind-"

"Don't apologize," Dom said quickly, giving her a smile. "It's rather good. I like it." He watched as she returned his smile and took a sip. It was then when he caught sight of the small wrapped box balancing on his knee. He offered it to her. "Before I forget, again, this is for you."

She took it and carefully removed the lid. She looked up at him, one eyebrow quirked and a small smile tugging the corners of her mouth. "Carthaki chocolate? Do you realize how rare this is?" she asked, replacing the lid and setting the box aside.

Boy did he ever. It had taken him hours to scour the Corus marketplace yesterday after leaving Lord Raoul's chambers. Then when he had finally found it, he had been shocked to see just how much that chocolate had cost. If the bribe worked though, the cost would have been worth it. It it didn't, Dom shrugged internally, then he would consider it her Midwinter gift.

"Yes, I know it's rare," he assured her.

"Then why are you giving it to me?" she wanted to know.

Dom ran a hand through his hair. He noticed Kel's eyes flick up to look at his hair, then float down to land on his face once more. "Kel, I have a favor to ask you."

"So, it's a bribe." It wasn't a question. Dom could see the amusement glinting in her eyes. Kel might have an emotionless mask to hide behind, but he knew the secret to seeing past it was to look into her eyes. The amount of emotion one could see there would be looked at as shameful in Yaman, he was sure.

Dom cleared his throat. "Yes, it is," he admitted sheepishly. He could see her lips twitch. She wanted to grin, he could tell, but was trying to appear calm. "My parents are hosting a Midwinter party at their town house in two days," he explained as he tugged on his earlobe. "Ever since the war ended, my mother's been trying to convince me that it's time to leave my life of bachelorhood and settle down. Now I'm finding myself hunted by every marriageable girl and her mother at every party I attend."

Now Kel's grin was spreading unrestrained on her face. "And you want me to go with you to discourage the matchmaking mothers." Another statement.

Dom nodded. "Exactly. I was hoping that if I could find a friend to accompany me, all mothers, mine included, would leave me in peace for the evening."

The flash of disappointment in Kel's eyes left so quickly, Dom wasn't sure if he had perhaps imagined it. Her smile faltered. "I don't know-"

Holding his tea bowl in his left hand, he leaned forward and caught her hand in his. He ignored the tingling sensation he now felt flowing through his blood. "Please, Kel. I could really use your help with this. You've always been such a good friend to me, even when I didn't deserve it." She was still looking at him with uncertainty in her eyes. New tactic, he told himself. When in doubt, flirt and compliment. "Not to mention that everyone knows what you did in Scanra, now that the king has released the official story. You're a hero. I would be the envy of every male in attendance because I get to dance the entire evening with the Protector of the Small." Now she was scowling at him for the use of her hated nickname. He just gave her his most disarming smile in return. "Please, Kel? I'd take you out to dinner before hand and I'd make sure to-"

He stopped talking when she started to chuckle. Her eyes lifted to meet his and for one dizzying moment Dom couldn't look away. Kel was smiling wryly. "All right, all right. I'll be your cover up. Besides, a wise person once said to me, 'What could be more appropriate than helping a friend at Midwinter?'"

Dom gave her a grateful smile and squeezed her hand before releasing it. "Thank you. Thank you, so much, Kel. You won't regret this. I'll make sure you enjoy yourself." She snorted and Dom frowned at her. "I'm serious, Kel. I will make sure you enjoy your evening even if I have to make myself the butt of all jokes that night." This earned him a small smile that he was sure to return. "I'll come to escort you in two days, shall we say, at the fifth bell after noon?"

"I'll be ready," she told him, her smile growing once more into a grin.

Dom stood and gave her a theatrical bow that would have made any player proud. "Until then, my lady."

Kel rolled her eyes as she stood as well, taking both bowls and setting them on her desk.

"And Kel?" he said as he opened the door to let himself out of her rooms. She looked up and met his eyes, amusement glinting behind her mask once again. "Thank you, again. You really are an amazing friend."

* * *

Later that evening, Dom lay on his cot in his quarters, hands behind his head. He was listening to the men shout their bets on the outcome of the card game from the next room over. He had been invited to join them, but had declined. Opting instead, to do some much needed thinking.

The thoughts he had had earlier that day of his sudden desire to kiss his friend were swirling in his mind. Since when did he see Kel as a romantic interest? Was he interested because he was just curious what being with her would be like? That curiosity was certainly there, but somehow that simply didn't fit the breadth of his feelings. He wanted something more with her. He didn't just want to dally with her, like he did with most of his other relationships. He wanted to court her. Properly court her. The thought gave him pause.

Kel, he realized, had all of the qualities he had been looking for in a woman. She was kind and compassionate to everyone, noble and commoner alike. Her passion for her knighthood and the work that she does took his breath away. She was beautiful in a subtle and unconventional way. She was intelligent, independent. She was his equal, his comrade, his friend.

When did friendly admiration blossom into loving adoration? He tried to pinpoint an exact moment, but it was impossible. What had happened that day was simply him becoming aware of the feelings that had been planted and growing long before.

Perhaps it was seeing her serenely standing aside from the revelers at Lord Raoul's wedding; wearing a green silk creation that hugged curves he never realized she had had. Perhaps it was seeing her at her most vulnerable; leaning against a stone wall in a castle deep in enemy territory, half dead from blood loss. Perhaps it was her tenacity as she took charge of his men during a battle against a metal nightmare machine. Perhaps it was the quiet ferocity she channeled when she tilted against those conservatives who sought to slander her during the progress. Perhaps it was the blaze of determination in her hazel eyes and the stubborn jut of her chin when she clung to the back of a rearing gelding, much too large for her.

Perhaps he couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he had started to love Kel, because he had been unconsciously in love with her the entire time; waiting for her to grow into the woman that he hoped would one day love him in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom drank in the sight of the woman seated before him over the edge of his wine glass. The flickering light of the candle on the dinner table cast dancing shadows across her features and he couldn't help but stare at the vision before him.

Kel had surprised him once again when he had knocked on her door just an hour ago to escort her to dinner. He had been expecting her to wear her regular knight's uniform; breeches, shirt, and tunic in Mindelan colors with the Mindelan crest embroidered over her heart. When Kel had opened her door to reveal herself in a dress, however, Dom had had to remind himself to take a breath.

The russet red wool gown clung to her in all of the right ways; exaggerating her height and trimming her waist. The square neckline made her look regal and added to her already commanding presence. Diamond earbobs brought his attention away from her neck and up to her face. When did Kel pierce her ears? he had wondered. She wore no face paint, and her hair had been braided and expertly coiffed.

The gleaming sword she wore at her waist was the only indication of her knighthood status. It was the perfect way to remind everyone that while she was a woman, she was also a warrior who demanded respect. Just the sight of it made his heart swell with pride. If he and any other soldier could wear their swords with their dress clothes, after all, why couldn't she?

He had been stunned. She had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Somehow, through the fog clouding his brain, he had bowed over her hand and grazed it with his lips. When he had looked up from his bow, his heart leaped at the sight of the blush staining her cheeks and the embarrassed smile she wore.

Dom smiled into his glass as he took a sip of wine.

"What's so funny?" Kel asked as she, too, took a sip of the wine he had convinced her to try. Her slender fingers, criss crossed with thin white scars, the legacy of a baby griffin, elegantly curled around her glass.

Dom had the sudden desire to feel those fingers, those hands, cup his face and twine themselves in his hair. He had to clear his throat before he could speak. "I was just thinking of the surprise you gave me earlier." He flashed what he hoped was a flirtatious smile. "I had been expecting you to wear a knight's normal dress attire. It was a very pleasant surprise indeed when you opened the door in a dress. You truly look beautiful." He had tried to keep his voice light but somehow the last compliment sounded a lot more serious than he had meant it to.

For the entire day yesterday, Dom had contemplated whether or not he should tell Kel of his feelings. He had listed every possible reaction she could have to the news, good and bad. He had weighed the consequences of both options. If he chose not to tell her, could he sit by and watch her possibly fall in love with another man? If he did tell her, and she didn't feel the same way, could he put his feelings aside to continue their friendship? If she did feel the same, would they court? With him being in the Own and her being a knight, there was always the chance of prolonged separation. Could they handle it? If they did court, would marriage come next? Did he love Kel enough to leave his career for her?

He lifted his eyes to look at her face, flushed after his compliment. Yes, he decided. If we get to that point, I would leave the Own for this woman. But for now, let's take this one step at a time, starting with telling her my feelings.

"It's the dress," Kel murmured, her eyes down cast. "Lalasa can make anyone look beautiful."

What's this? Dom wondered. Does she not believe me? This won't do. "I'll make sure I send Wolset to her then," Dom said jokingly. His voice became more serious when he said, "But really, Kel. It's not the dress, it's the woman in the dress that looks ravishing tonight." He slowly moved his hand, as if she were a skittish horse he was trying not to startle, and laid it over hers. Kel's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. "Kel, I just wanted to say-"

"Here we are," the serving woman said as she placed their steaming plates before them. "Is there anything else I could get for you two?"

Dom had to bite back a growl of frustration. He smiled at the woman instead. "No, thank you," he managed to say in a polite tone. The serving woman took her leave.

The moment had been ruined. Dom and Kel turned to the dishes in front of them, complementing the chef for the delicious citrus glazed duck and rice pilaf. As they enjoyed their food the conversation returned to the easy banter that was so familiar to the two of them.

I will tell her the next time the moment presents itself, Dom promised himself. I _will_ tell her tonight.

* * *

The ride to Dom's parents' town house had been quiet so far. With their bellies full, neither Dom or Kel felt the need to break the companionable silence that had descended upon the carriage. Just another reason to love her, Dom mused. She doesn't need to fill the quiet with chatter. Not that Kel ever really chatters. The sound of Kel lightly clearing her throat brought his attention back to his surroundings. He looked at her and raised his brows, looking at her inquisitively.

"I just wanted to thank you for the wonderful dinner," she said softly.

Dom smiled at her. "No need to thank me. I've been wanting an excuse to take you to The Jugged Hare; to repay you for that meal I won all those years ago."

That brought a round of chuckles from her. Dom's smile grew. He loved making her laugh. "I don't know what made you bet on me," she said amused. "I even thought I was going to fall off."

He shrugged casually. "I had great odds," he joked. He looked over at her. The sun had set not long ago and the moon was starting its trek across the inky night sky. The light from the moon washed everything in dreamy gray tones, reminding him of the picture he had admired in Kel's rooms. Her eyes were glistening when they met his. His stomach was doing back flips. "Neal's letters were full of anecdotes of your bravery and determination; I knew you could do it. It never crossed my mind not to bet on you." He took her hand in both of his. "Kel, I-"

"Sir, Lady, we're here," the driver called back to them as the carriage ground to a halt.

Dom suddenly had the urge to hit his head against a wall. Repeatedly. It felt as if the Gods were playing with him and it made him want to throw a temper tantrum, screaming that it just wasn't fair. He took a deep breath, calming himself before exiting the carriage and holding a hand out to assist Kel. He renewed the vow he had made to himself at dinner. I _will_ tell her tonight.

* * *

"Domitan! Domitan, dear!" he heard the familiar voice call his name. He turned and bowed to the elegantly dressed woman walking towards him, a man trailing not far behind. Kel dropped into a curtsy beside him and he was impressed with how gracefully she had managed it.

It was easy to tell where Dom had inherited his coloring. His father's eyes were the same intense blue, his dark hair now streaked liberally with gray. Once upon a time he had been muscular, now having gained some weight in his later years. It was harder to find the similarities between Dom and his mother. She shared Neal's and Baird's green eyes and reddish brown hair, as well as the Queenscove arched brows and wide tipped nose.

"Oh, Domitan, it is wonderful to see you again. I'm so glad you were able to attend tonight." She kissed him on both cheeks before releasing him to step back. Her eyes fell onto Kel. "And who is this lovely lady?"

Dom finished shaking his father's hand by way of greeting. He placed a hand on Kel's back, a gesture of reassurance. Kel had admitted over dinner that she felt anxious over meeting his parents. He had reassured her then, but he wanted her to know that he was there to support her. The Gods knew he would be just as anxious at the prospect of meeting her parents. "Mother, Father, may I introduce you to Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan? Kel, these are my parents, Lord Matthias and Lady Katherine of Masbolle." He had made sure to stress Kel's title. She looked at him then, her eyes full of gratitude.

His father's reaction was one he had been expecting. A smile brightened the eyes of the round, yet still handsome older man. His approval was easy to see. He asked her opinion on the recent activity at the Tusaine border.

His mother's reaction was a shock to him. Her lips were pursed, eyes narrowed into a glare that she had him pinned with. Dom was bewildered. His mother wasn't a conservative, as far as he knew. She should've been elated that he had finally brought an escort to a party. He furrowed his brows at his mother. She just responded with a look that promised a lecture later.

It was then that the musicians struck up a waltz in the next room. "Excuse me for the interruption," he said to Kel and his father. "Kel, would you care to dance?" He offered her his arm.

She looked at him, a slight smile on her lips. She grasped his arm gently. "Yes, I would. Please excuse us, Lord Matthias," Kel said politely as she dropped into another graceful curtsy.

His father smiled charmingly at her. "Not at all, my dear. I won't keep you here, talking of work, when there are such strapping young lads lining up for a dance." He winked at her. Dom held in his chuckling at the sight of Kel's cheeks tinged pink. His father then turned to his mother and gave her a player's elaborate bow. "My lady, would you also care for a dance?" The woman's face softened until she smiled at her husband and took his offered arm, allowing him to steer her towards the dance floor in the ballroom.

Once the pair was out of sight, Dom let out an internal sigh. He was still confused to his mother's reaction of being introduced to Kel, but he refused to spend any more time worrying about it. He was determined to make the most out of this night.

He started guiding Kel through the crowd of people and into the ballroom. He felt her go rigid as they entered the room. The ceiling was far above them, three large crystal chandeliers spilled light. The walls were paneled with a dark wood, walnut he believed, while the floor was made of a lighter wood in an elaborate parquet design. Dom was confused once again. "What's the matter?" he asked gently. He pulled her onto the dance floor, taking care to place his hands in exactly the correct positions for propriety's sake, and started to lead her in the slow waltz. When he looked down the inch or so into her eyes, he saw uncertainty and doubt swirling in their depths.

"I didn't realize," she paused then started again. "I mean, I knew Masbolle was a great, wealthy family that goes back to the book of gold, but..."

Now he was starting to understand. She was feeling inadequate. Mindelan was newly ennobled and not very wealthy; they probably didn't have something this grand in their fief's castle, let alone in their town house. "Knowing and seeing are two different things," he said, trying to encourage her to keep talking.

"Exactly." She was watching the floor, refusing to meet his eyes. "Perhaps..."

"Perhaps?" he prompted when she went silent. He could feel someone staring at his back. As they turned, he glimpsed his mother as she averted her gaze. He forced his attention back to Kel. He refused to let this night be ruined.

"Perhaps it was a mistake to bring me. You would've done better to ask someone else for help." She raised her eyes to his once again, her Yamani mask firmly in place.

Dom's heart clenched painfully in his chest. He knew she was far more comfortable in the practice courts than she was in situations like this. He felt guilty for pressuring her into accompanying him. "I didn't want to ask anyone else," he told her gently. "I'm sorry for pressing you to do this, but Kel, I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather spend the evening with." Her face was still void of emotions, but he could see the questions she wanted to ask in her eyes. "Yes, I know that just about any other woman would've agreed, had I asked them. I'm not daft. I know women find me attractive and that my reputation as the court flirt proceeds me."

He paused to collect his thoughts. His heart was pounding erratically in his chest. Come on man! Spit it out! Just tell her how you feel already! he ordered himself. "But I never even considered asking someone else. Kel, you are remarkable. You're kind, compassionate. Everyone is equal in your eyes. You're tall, elegant, and beautiful. You're strong, determined, and talented. I love how passionate you are about your knighthood. What I'm trying to say is, Kel, would you allow-"

"Cousin!"

Dom stopped dancing as the last notes of the song floated away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he was really close to losing his temper now. Three times he's tried to ask Kel if she would court him, and three times he's been interrupted. The Gods must be laughing on their thrones. Dom let go of Kel and turned towards the one person he really didn't want to talk to at the moment. If anyone could provoke a reaction from him, it was his meatheaded cousin.

"Meathead!" Dom grinned as an irritated look flitted across Neal's face.

"That's Sir Meathead to you, you uncultured swine," Neal said cuffing his cousin on the back of his head before enveloping Dom in a hug. "It's good to see you, cousin."

Dom returned the embrace before stepping away. "It's good to see you too, Neal. Where's Yuki?"

"She's with the children at Queenscove," he replied with a sad smile. "I just got back from border patrol. I wouldn't have made it to Queenscove in time for Midwinter celebrations, so I decided to visit with some family." His smile brightened. "But enough of that. You haven't introduced me to your lovely dance partner yet." His eyes flicked to Kel, who had just turned back to the conversation from grabbing refreshments from a server's tray. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as he recognized her. He took the drink she held out for him, still in a daze. "Kel?"

Kel rolled her eyes at his antics, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Hello, Neal. It's nice to see that married life hasn't stopped you from flirting with anything in a dress."

Neal ignored her quip. "Kel, what are you doing here?" He turned his eyes to Dom. "Dom, what is Kel doing here?" he demanded.

Dom sipped from his glass, raising an eyebrow at Neal, before replying, "She was gracious enough to agree to escort me tonight. You see, I needed a knight in shining armor to defend me from all the matchmaking mothers that would've descended upon me."

He grinned when Kel's quiet chuckle reached his ears, but his grin faltered when Neal gripped his elbow with a firm hand. "Excuse us, Kel," he said politely. "There's something I must discuss with my cousin privately." Neal's hold on his arm was anything but polite as he was dragged out of the ballroom and into the almost empty entrance hall beyond. Neal released his arm from his bruising grasp with a shove.

"What is the matter with you!" Dom demanded, his brows furrowed with irritation.

"The matter with me? What's the matter with you!" Neal pierced Dom with an icy glare.

"I don't understand what the problem is," Dom said, returning Neal's glare with one of his own. If Neal's anger was icy, his was smoldering.

"The problem is you're stringing Kel along just so you can get out of-"

"I am not stringing Kel along! I went to her several days ago and told her about my reservations. She agreed to help me. I would never lead Kel on like that, and the fact that you think I would..." Dom trailed off. He was too proud to admit that Neal's belief that he would do something to harm Kel hurt him physically. He didn't need to say it, Neal knew his cousin well enough to see it for himself.

Neal sighed and ran his hand through his hair. His eyes were gentle when they met Dom's. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Dom opened his mouth to reply, when a voice interrupted him. "There better not be." He turned to see his mother and father approaching him. "I can't believe you brought that-that," Lady Katherine clutched for the right words, "someone like _her_ to this party. Don't tell me the two of you are courting."

Dom's temper, that had been abating, was now raging inside him. He put his fists on his hips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neal do the same. In some distant part of his brain he knew he would've found this comical had the situation been different. "And if we are?" he demanded.

His mother's nostrils flared and she went slightly pale under her face paint. "I refuse to allow this! She's not a proper lady-gallivanting across the country with hundreds of different men-"

So that's her problem, Dom realized. While his mother was fairly progressive, she wasn't against women becoming knights, she just didn't want one for a daughter-in-law. "I don't care if she's not what you would call a proper lady," Dom snapped at his mother. She closed her mouth, pursing her lips until they were ringed with white. "She's everything that I've been wanting in a woman." He saw Neal's brows raise at this statement, but he ignored his cousin. "She's kind and compassionate, not to mention strong and determined. She's passionate about her work and the good she can do for the realm as a knight. Her scars keep her from being considered classically pretty, but her elegance and grace gives her a beauty that's uniquely hers. Mother, Father, I'm in love with Keladry and I plan on courting her if she'll have me."

Dom's speech gave way to silence as his words settled around them. Lady Katherine still looked enraged; eyes wide and lips still pursed. Neal's brows were in danger of disappearing into his hair line; his green eyes were wide with shock. Dom's father was looking at him through thoughtful eyes until he smiled gently at his youngest son. He stepped forward and shook Dom's hand. "If this is what you want, you have my blessing."

Dom's blue eyes were shining with gratitude. "Thank you, father," he managed to say after swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Matthias!" Dom's mother shrieked. "How could you approve of his courting _that_ woman?"

"Katherine, that woman is a decorated war hero," Matthias replied calmly. "I've heard plenty of tales of Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and her deeds in the Scanran War by men who hold her in high esteem. Such men as Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake, Lord Wyldon of Cavall, even your brother Baird have sung her praises to me. Would you be so adamant against a match if she were a man wanting to court one of our daughters?" Katherine's face slowly turned to a thoughtful expression. Matthias took her hand, put it on his arm, and patted it. "Just give her a chance. We both knew it would take a special lady to win Dom's heart." To Dom he winked. "I'll talk her around eventually," he said cheerfully and escorted his wife into the ballroom to mingle with their other guests.

Dom sighed in relief and took his hands from his hips to rest them in his breeches pockets. He turned to face Neal who was slowly over coming his shock. When their eyes next met, Dom could see the warning Neal refused to vocalize. Don't you dare hurt her. He hoped his eyes conveyed his reassurance that he wouldn't even think of it.

The cousins stood in silence for a while longer before Neal broke it. "Are you going to ask her tonight?"

Dom ran a hand through his hair. "That was my intention. Whenever I try though I get interrupted. I was about to ask her when you found me." He groaned and rubbed a hand over his closed eyes. "It's like the Gods are playing with me. Perhaps it's their way of keeping me from embarrassment; so Kel wouldn't have to reject me in public."

Dom looked up at Neal when his cousin placed a hand on his shoulder in silent encouragement. Before Neal could say anything to reassure him, a commotion rose in the next room. They traded confused glances before walking into the Ballroom. "Trollop!" they heard someone shout and quickened their pace, pushing past people who stood to gawk at the scene currently unfolding. "What do you think you're doing here?"

A great, hulking, bear of a man stood with his hands on his hips before Kel. It was obvious to everyone that the man had gone a little too far into his cups. Dom vaguely recognized him as a brother to one of his sisters-in-law. Kel stood deceptively calm by the wall, out of the dancers' ways. Her Yamani mask was firmly in place as she tried to ignore the man insulting her.

Dom's anger was escalating once again as he struggled harder to get to her side until a hand clamped onto his arm. He turned, ready to strike the person holding him back from defending Kel. Dom's blue eyes met his cousin's green ones. "You won't do her any favors rushing in to defend her; not to mention you'd anger her in the process. She can take care of herself, Dom. Let her. All we can do is be here in case she needs someone to watch her back." Dom pulled his arm from Neal's grip. Just because the meathead was right, didn't mean he had to be happy about it.

"You-yes you, trollop," he said when Kel's eyes looked him over, as if noticing his presence for the first time. "I asked you a question. What's a little tramp like you doing at-doing here?"

Dom saw his father slowly pushing his way through the crowd that had come to observe. "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan is an honored guest in my house," Matthias spoke loudly above the crowd, his tone was venomous. "She has as much right to be here as you do, I assure you."

"She's here at my invitation," Dom said as he broke free of the crowd to stand next to Kel, crossing his arms over his chest. He saw her eyes flick to him before returning to the man before her.

"Dom, Dom, Dommm," the man slurred as he shook his head. "You should know better than to-than to invite whores to a party like this. She doesn't be (hiccup) long here. Take her back to her mistress' house, there's a lad. Perhaps you could get a refund for some of what you had paid for her services." Dom's hands were clenched into fists, his control on his temper starting to fray. His eyes darted to Kel who, to anyone who didn't know her, still looked as serene as she had before. Only Dom saw the flash of hurt in her eyes as the man's words hit their mark. "On second thought," he grunted as he grabbed Kel's wrist with fingers thick as sausages, "I'll do it myself."

From the crowd came muffled gasps. Dom started for the large man, ready to forcibly remove his hand, when he saw Kel give him a slight shake of her head. Dom stopped his advance, his anger rolling off him in waves. "Remove your hand, before you regret it," Kel spoke calmly. Dom was amazed at her self control.

"Before I regret it? Is that a threat?" the man asked, pulling Kel towards him.

"The lady said to remove your hand, you'd better listen," Dom growled, eyes blazing. The man ignored him.

"Teach you to threaten me, you-you slut!" Kel's attacker roared, eyes bulging and unfocused, and spittle flying from his lips. He cocked his arm back and sent his fist flying at her face. She managed to turn her face so the man's fist only clipped the side of her eye. Kel used the man's following moment of unbalance to grasp his forearm tightly with both hands and turned her body into the man's side, pulling him over her hip in a practiced throw. The man flew a short distance and was knocked out cold when he hit the ground.

The silence that followed was deafening until the musicians started playing again. Slowly the crowd dissipated, sensing the entertainment had ended. Dom placed a hand on Kel's shoulder, turning her to face him. She refused to look at him. He placed a cool finger under her chin to tilt her head up towards him. There was already a bruise spreading across the side of her face where she had been hit. Their eyes met briefly. He could see humiliation and hurt swirling in their depths, but what made his heart ache was the resignation that he also saw. She took a step away, pulling her face from his touch.

"You should let me take a look at those bruises," Neal said over his shoulder.

Kel shook her head. "I'm fine," she said softly.

"Kel-"

"Keladry, are you alright?" Matthias asked as he, too, came to stand next to her. "Do you wish to bring him up on charges?" He nodded his head to the man who was being carried from the room by servants. "He had no right to speak to you in such a way, let alone lay a hand on you."

Kel was silent, staring at the floor. Dom saw her swallow several times. It seemed as though her mask was hanging by a thread and was having trouble hiding the emotions that were fighting for release.

"Perhaps some fresh air might-" Matthias started.

Kel's head shot up to look at him. "No, my lord. I thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. Truly. And I do not wish to bring charges against that man; he won't remember anything when he wakes." She then dropped into a low curtsy and averted her eyes. "I apologize greatly, my lord, for disrupting your party with such a humiliating display. Please excuse me." She straightened from her curtsy and walked quickly towards the exit without once looking at the three men.

"Kel!" Dom called after her. She gave no indication that she had heard him. Dom watched her until she was out of sight, his body frozen with indecision. "I'm going after her," he said and started to walk as quickly as possible towards the exit. There was no argument from either of the remaining men.

The ballroom was more crowded than it appeared and walking anywhere in a hurry was almost impossible. Dom was continually weaving around the other party goers; trying his hardest not to run into anyone or step on any toes for that matter. After a muttered "excuse me," to a young man for bumping into him, Dom found himself in the entrance hall once again. His eyes searched for a tall woman in a russet red gown, but after a minute or two had to admit that she was not there.

He scanned the faces of those in the hallway until his eyes fell upon a servant standing by the door that led outside. The man seemed startled as he peered through the glass side light into the night. As Dom approached the man returned his attention to his surroundings. He bowed to Dom. "May I help you, my lord?"

"I'm looking for someone, perhaps you could tell me if you've seen her? Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan? A tall woman with brown hair, wearing a russet red gown."

"Oh, yes, my lord, I seen her. She left. I offered to call her carriage but she jus' ignored me an' kept runnin'," the servant explained, still startled.

"Can you tell me which way she went?" Dom pleaded.

"Yes, my lord. She turned right, goin' toward the palace-" The servant blinked in surprise when Dom thrust a silver coin into his hand and hurried to the door before he could finish his sentence.

* * *

Dom tucked his chin to his chest as tightly as he could manage as the frigid wind bit at his exposed skin. Snow and ice stung his face. The moon was no longer visible to give light. The only light was what spilled onto the street from the windows of houses as he passed, and even that was limited with the blizzard raging around him. He breathed on his hands and tried to rub more feeling into them.

Guilt burned in his stomach, sending imagined warmth to his limbs. He shouldn't have asked her to come with him. How could he have been so stupid? He should've known how she would feel at his parents' house. Did he really believe that she would've enjoyed herself? Modest, understated Kel taking enjoyment from the gaudy, flaunting of wealth? Idiot, idiot, idiot, he berated himself.

As for that sorry excuse of a man, all Dom wanted to do was tear him limb from limb. How dare he talk to Kel as if she were some lower city strumpet! She was the most honest, loyal, and honorable knight he knew. It wasn't right to say such hateful, hurtful things to any woman, let alone her. Didn't he know that she almost died alone in that castle, fighting a nightmare and his dog so he could sleep safe at night? The look of hurt that flashed in her eyes haunted his mind. He felt his throat constrict painfully as his vision blurred. The tears that sprung unbidden from his eyes felt blistering hot against his cold chapped cheeks. He hastily wiped the offending wetness from his face and clenched his jaw. If something happens to her out here, he'd never forgive himself.

Wait, there! He squinted against the darkness pressing in around him. He saw a shadow moving several yards in front of him. He struggled against the wind and snow until he could see the wind whipping at the figure's clothes; the skirts of a dress, furling and unfurling behind the person like a flag. He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and turned her to face him. Red rimmed hazel eyes stared up at him and widened as she recognized him.

Without a word, Dom enveloped her in a hug, pulling her close to his chest. His hands rubbed her back; her dress was sodden and heavy. Kel nuzzled her cold face in the crook of his neck. Dom wasn't sure if she shook from tears or from the freezing temperature. It didn't matter to him; he was just relieved to have found her and content to hold her.

Dom wasn't sure how long they had been standing, hugging, in the middle of the blizzard, when suddenly she spoke. She had to put her mouth close to his ear for him to hear above the raging wind. "I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I-I just couldn't stay any longer."

He cradled the back of her sopping head, attempting to soothe her. "Don't worry about it Kel. Father, Neal and I, we all understand." He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her body crushed against his.

"It's not true. What that man said? It's not true. I've actually-"

"Kel, you don't have to explain-"

"Never slept with a man before. I'm still a virgin. Normally those types of comments don't bother me. I figure that as long as I know the truth, as long as my friends and family know the truth, it doesn't matter what people say. It's just, lately, I've been thinking."

Dom held her tighter against him. His heart had leapt into his throat and was beating painfully fast. "What about?"

She pulled away slightly to look up at him, a shy smile on her face. "I've been thinking, what if I actually did something to, um, earn the reputation I've been given."

Dom's mouth went paper dry. A wave of warmth settled in his belly despite the blizzard raging around them. "Kel are you asking me to-"

"Yes."

"Are-Are you sure?" he stuttered in reply. What Kel did next surprised him.

She leaned in to place her lips on his. Tingling heat flooded his body. Dom was sure she could feel his heart through their chests. He was keenly aware of her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. He responded by crushing his body against hers. His tongue swiped her lips and she let him in, just to brush her tongue against his. She tasted like cinnamon spiced cider. He felt her hands twine themselves in his hair. It felt just as amazing as he had imagined it would earlier that night. He moaned; his desire was overwhelming him.

Slowly she pulled her lips away. He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "Kel, I've been trying to ask you something all night. Would you allow me to court you?"

Her only response was to smile and press her lips against his once more. When the kiss ended, she started tugging him in the direction of the palace once again.


End file.
